


Una copa más

by NikkiBlueBird



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiBlueBird/pseuds/NikkiBlueBird
Summary: Serie de one-shots DinahSiren.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Algo más fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> DinahSiren realmente está consumiendo mi cabeza y necesito contenido nuevo. Si a ustedes les está pasando lo mismo que a mí, entonces siéntanse libres de leer lo que sea que salga de aquí y de dejarme algunas ideas si gustan. 
> 
> Be safe, everyone.
> 
> Saludos.

El perfecto sonido de la botella de cerveza que acaba de abrir es suficiente para que un suspiro se le escape de los labios. La noche es cálida y parece ameritar un trago porque al igual que los últimos, ese también había sido un buen día y porque, en realidad, no hay razones para que ella esté hundida en el taburete de la cocina, sintiéndose tan abrumada.

Todo está bien, como siempre; se repite. 

Es solo que esta noche no le apetece bajar al bar. Esta noche no le entusiasma la idea de estar rodeada de gente. Lo que ella necesita esta noche es un tiempo para sí misma, un tiempo para dejar que se ahoguen todos esos pensamientos absurdos que está teniendo últimamente. 

Porque, en definitiva, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

No es como si estuviese corriendo de forma deliberada por ese callejón sin salida. Ella no es tan estúpida. Conoce perfectamente su lugar y las condiciones en que se ha desarrollado esta relación. Ella no está mezclando las cosas. 

Todo está bien, como siempre; se repite. 

Tal vez está pasando demasiado tiempo allí. Quizás es necesario que comience a frecuentar otros lugares… otras personas. Establecer algo de distancia saludable. Cambiar de aires. Entonces podría volver a ver las cosas con claridad. Ver que todo está yendo increíble y que no hay manera en que ella pueda arruinar eso. No esta vez. 

Un sorbo particularmente extenso de cerveza pica en su garganta y la hace sacudir la cabeza, cada vez más convencida de que esto no es un gran problema. Ella puede manejarlo. La botella está vacía ahora y se pregunta por qué estaba tan preocupada en primer lugar. De todas maneras, está considerando abrir una segunda –solo por si acaso- cuando escucha los pasos en la escalera. 

Y un solo vistazo es suficiente para que regrese la inquietante sensación que ha estado tratando desesperadamente de aplastar. 

Dinah, con un ligero vestido negro de tirantes, su cabello rizado cayendo con gracia natural sobre uno de sus hombros y sus labios perfectamente delineados de rojo, luciendo tan radiante, tan hermosa que Laurel casi se siente celosa de los malditos afortunados que la verán tocar esta noche. 

Laurel se gira hacia la nevera, demasiado bruscamente, obligándose a cerrar la boca y continuar con su propósito de conseguir esa segunda botella de cerveza. 

“¿Todo bien?” Dinah pregunta en cuanto termina de bajar el último escalón, porque –por supuesto- ella es tan intuitiva. 

“Todo bien, como siempre.” 

La respuesta, que en definitiva no fue más que un eco de sus pensamientos, no parece convencer a Dinah, pero, afortunadamente para Laurel, el reloj es implacable y su compañera tendrá que apresurarse si no quiere llegar tarde a su propio show. 

“¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo?”

Dinah intenta de nuevo y Laurel tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reflejar en su rostro que está a un segundo de ceder a la invitación y pasar el resto de la noche contemplándola como una idiota enamorada desde su habitual asiento en la barra del bar porque –por Dios- eso es todo lo que quiere hacer en este minuto. 

Pero no puede. 

Sabe que no puede seguir haciendo esto... darle libre acceso a esos sentimientos que, sin duda, van a estrellarse contra el callejón sin salida. 

En cambio, opta por esbozar una sonrisa fácil y se decide a abrir la botella que ha estado dando vuelta en sus manos. 

“Prometo no vaciar la nevera en tu ausencia, si es lo que te preocupa.”

Puede oírla resoplar y no es necesario que Laurel la mire para saber que está poniendo los ojos en blanco. Dinah, entonces, está caminando hacia su dirección, logrando llamar su atención nuevamente. Sus ojos son indescifrables cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para que Laurel pueda apreciar su perfume y se cierran tan pronto como se inclina para presionar un beso suave en su mejilla; uno que, a juzgar por la manera en que Dinah arrastra cuidadosamente su pulgar sobre el lugar que ha besado, ha dejado una marca de lápiz labial. 

La piel de Laurel arde bajo el contacto cuando nota una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Dinah. 

“Eso espero.” Le advierte antes de alejarse y entrar finalmente al elevador. 

Le toma un tiempo a Laurel apartar sus ojos del lugar por el que Dinah ha desaparecido; cuando consigue hacerlo, se enfoca en la cerveza desvaneciéndose frente a ella y –maldición- ella va a necesitar algo más fuerte ahora.


	2. Fuera de práctica

Un paso atrás, bloquea. Un paso adelante, golpea. Giro abierto y vuelve a empezar.

Dinah no podría definir con exactitud cuánto tiempo lleva siguiendo el mismo patrón, pero si la tensión en sus músculos significaba algo, entonces ella diría que bastante. Su respiración es más corta y menos estable con cada segundo que pasa y pronto quedó en evidencia que sus movimientos comenzaban a ralentizar. 

Regresar a una rutina diaria de arduo entrenamiento físico luego de meses de inactividad – porque, por supuesto, echar a los borrachos problemáticos fuera del bar no podía considerarse como ‘arduo’- no estaba siendo, precisamente, miel sobre hojuelas. Ella no debería haber abandonado los entrenamientos en primer lugar, pero no podían culparla; siendo sinceros, Star City del 2040 ni siquiera ameritaba una clase de pilates. 

Por fortuna, todos los años de práctica antes de su viaje al futuro, no habían sido en vano. Su buen estado físico aún la acompañaba y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella alcanzara un nivel óptimo nuevamente. 

Tal como pedalear en bicicleta; se dijo.

No obstante, todavía había un pequeño problema en sus planes. 

Un trastabilleo de su pie derecho y es suficiente para que Laurel logre abordarla por la espalda, presionando el bastón contra su cuello, acorralándola con su cuerpo. Pese a que no está inmovilizada por completo, Dinah es consciente de que ha sido atrapada y una molesta voz en su cabeza le recuerda que estaría muerta si esto fuese un combate real. 

No es necesario ver la cara de Laurel para saber que una sonrisa maliciosa se ha formado en sus labios. 

“Parece que alguien está fuera de práctica.”

Y ahí está. 

Ese es precisamente el problema. 

Es cuestión de tiempo, como ella misma se ha dicho, y sin embargo, Dinah no parece estar dispuesta a esperar ese tiempo cuando se trata de Laurel. 

Es inevitable que Dinah se exija el doble cuando entrenan juntas. Es inevitable que empuje sus propios límites tan solo para borrar la maldita expresión petulante que aparece en el rostro de Laurel cada vez que nota el cansancio en sus movimientos o la torpeza en sus golpes. Y es que hay algo en Laurel, Dinah no sabe qué, pero hace brotar su lado más competitivo con demasiada facilidad. 

Dinah está ansiosa por equilibrar la balanza entre ellas otra vez. 

“Entonces… ¿te vas a rendir?” 

El aliento de Laurel tan cerca de su oído solo consigue distraerla por un segundo antes de que Dinah empuje con fuerza hacia atrás y ambas vuelven al juego. Su cuerpo está en llamas por el esfuerzo, pero –maldita sea- ella no va a reconocerlo, ella no está dándole a Laurel esa satisfacción. 

“Bueno, al menos tu terquedad sigue intacta.”

Dinah sonríe ligeramente, haciendo girar su propio bastón en el aire.

“Menos charla, más acción.”

Los golpes comienzan a ser más duros a medida que se vuelve claro que Laurel también está llegando a su límite. Parece decidida a terminar esta lucha pronto y a Dinah le está costando cada vez más seguirle el ritmo. 

Un giro doble y un golpe de bastón particularmente fuerte alcanza la mano derecha de Dinah, provocándole un jadeo; una maldición escapa de su boca cuando se ve obligada a soltar sus propias armas para cubrir su mano lastimada en un intento de aplacar el dolor punzante. 

“Oh, mierda.” 

Es Laurel quién maldice esta vez, arrojando los bastones a un lado para apresurarse hacia Dinah e inspeccionar la herida. No hay huesos rotos, pero está ardiendo como el infierno y comenzará a inflamarse dentro de poco. 

“Perdón, no quise- 

Dinah niega con la cabeza. 

“Lo sé, Laurel. Está bien.” 

“Espera aquí, traeré hielo.”

Tan pronto su compañera desaparece en dirección a la cocina, Dinah se deja caer sobre el tatami en el que han estado entrenando, instalado convenientemente en el suelo de su sala de estar. Dinah se alegra al comprobar que -al menos esta vez- no han roto nada a su alrededor. Ella aún no se ha preocupado de reponer las decoraciones perjudicadas en ocasiones anteriores. Su respiración finalmente comienza a normalizarse, pero a medida que su cuerpo se relaja, sus músculos parecen palpitar ante el cansancio. Está exhausta. Dinah solo quiere sumergirse en la bañera. 

Laurel regresa a la sala y se sienta frente a ella para entregarle una botella con agua que Dinah está necesitando con urgencia. Laurel se adelanta para tomar su mano con cuidado, dejándola descansar sobre la suya para presionar ligeramente la bolsa de hielo sobre la magulladura. Dinah hace una mueca ante el contacto frío, pero la suavidad en los movimientos de Laurel está contrastando de tal forma con los de hace apenas unos momentos, que resulta imposible relacionar la herida con la persona que la provocó. 

Laurel está seria e inusualmente callada. Dinah no está segura de que note la forma en que está mordiéndose aprehensivamente el labio inferior. Luce molesta y Dinah sabe que seguramente lo está. La culpabilidad está dibujada por toda su cara.

“Sabes, no es como si no fuese a poder tocar el piano de nuevo.” 

Dinah pretendía aligerar el ambiente, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Laurel, ha fracasado miserablemente. 

“Lo que trato de decir es que solo es un hematoma, Laurel; y fue un accidente.”

“Lo sé. No intentes bromear, eres pésima.”

Dinah rueda los ojos, dándole otro sorbo a su botella de agua. Laurel vuelve a enfocarse en su tarea, un poco menos tensa, pero igualmente preocupada. Dinah no puede evitar notar la forma en que sus dedos acarician ocasionalmente la parte de su mano que la bolsa de hielo no está cubriendo. Laurel no parece darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo, así como tampoco parece darse cuenta de que las mejillas de Dinah están algo sonrojadas por el gesto. Pero a ella le agrada eso. Le agrada esta versión de Laurel, tanto como –en su interior, muy en el fondo- también le agrada la Laurel desafiante que la motiva a superarse.


	3. Papeleo acumulado

Al menos una docena de miradas curiosas se clavaron en Dinah tan pronto puso un pie al interior del recinto. El ruido de sus tacones contra el suelo fue suficiente para silenciar las animadas charlas de pasillo y si la expresión en su rostro estaba sugiriendo algo, era que quería a todos muy lejos de su camino. Por ese motivo, cuando la Capitana del Departamento de Policía desapareció tras las puertas del elevador, ninguno de los empleados se atrevió a cuestionar.

Laurel se balanceaba distraídamente en la butaca, leyendo algunos apuntes, cuando Dinah irrumpió finalmente en su oficina, dejando caer -sin ningún tipo de ceremonias- una enorme carpeta sobre su escritorio. Laurel prefirió ignorar la manera en que el audaz movimiento desmoronó sus propias pilas de documentos; con los ojos clavados en Dinah, sus facciones se iluminaron descaradamente. 

“Dinah, qué agradable sorpresa.”

La postura rígida de Dinah dejaba en evidencia que estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a la tentación de golpear a la Fiscal en la cara, a vista y paciencia de todos en el Ayuntamiento. En cambio, forzó una sonrisa profesional, antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio. 

“Escucha, Laurel. No tengo tiempo para esto, así que vas a decirme ahora mismo cuál es tu problema.”

Laurel soltó un resoplido dramático. 

“Tengo muchos; me temo que vas a tener que ser un poco más específica.”

Por supuesto, esto no iba a ser tan sencillo. Con Laurel nunca lo era. 

Dinah entrecerró los ojos. 

“Está bien. Déjame refrescarte la memoria.” 

El tono de voz meloso, la fingida condescendencia, casi hacen reír a Laurel, pero la mano de Dinah golpeó fuerte la carpeta, provocándole un ligero respingo. Dinah está segura de que algunos lápices rodaron fuera del escritorio.

“¿Ves esto?” Ella continuó, sin perder la sonrisa. “Son casos archivados por el Departamento de Policía que necesitan una revisión en conjunto con el Fiscal de Distrito antes de ser entregados a las causas correspondientes.”

“Vaya, son muchísimos.” Laurel dice, sin emoción. 

“Qué perceptiva eres. Ese es precisamente el punto.” Dinah señala con el dedo. “Durante las dos últimas semanas, los casos han estado acumulándose porque, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, la Fiscal ha rechazado a cada uno de los policías que he enviado hasta aquí para realizar el trabajo. Sin mencionar que también ha ignorado, a propósito, mis llamadas. Así que preguntaré otra vez, ¿cuál es el problema?” 

Laurel se recostó contra el respaldo, sin manifestar ningún signo de culpabilidad ante las acusaciones. 

“Sabes, he estado algo ocupada aquí. Además, si soy sincera, no creo que esos policías que enviaste estén realmente capacitados para hacer este tipo de trabajo.”

“¿Disculpa?” 

“Lo que oyes.” Agitó la mano para restarle importancia. “Si es una revisión en conjunto, me parece que la Fiscal merece trabajar con gente un poco más competente, ¿no?”

Dinah parecía a punto de replicar -algo así como que ella ni siquiera era abogada en primer lugar-, pero Laurel se levantó de un brinco antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir una palabra. 

“¡Hey! Ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta mi oficina, ¿por qué no te quedas y terminamos juntas esos importantes documentos tuyos? 

Pese a que la idea había sido expuesta como una sugerencia, Laurel se apresuró a cerrar las puertas sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Sin el bullicio exterior, Dinah se encontró envuelta en la intimidad de la oficina, con Laurel sospechosamente dispuesta a realizar un papeleo que había estado evitando por todos los medios. 

La situación era, al menos, desconcertante. 

Notando su ceño fruncido, Laurel se encogió de hombros.

“Será divertido. Podemos pedir algo de comer para amenizar el tiempo.” 

Dinah alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Ella no estaba segura de lo que había esperado lograr cuando salió del Departamento de Policía dispuesta a enfrentar a Laurel, pero esto, definitivamente, no era lo que imaginó. Con algo de suerte habría conseguido fastidiarla como castigo por su irresponsabilidad, pero Laurel no parecía fastidiada en absoluto. Por el contrario, ella incluso se veía bastante satisfecha. Como si la presencia de Dinah en medio de su oficina, fuese justo lo que ella hubiese estado deseando. 

Si Dinah no la conociera, podría llegar a pensar que Laurel había planeado todo esto para que terminara allí. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Ambas apenas se toleraban, ¿por qué Laurel buscaría pasar tiempo con ella?

“¿Y bien?” Laurel insistió. Estaba de regreso en su escritorio y jugueteaba con los dedos mientras evaluaba el comportamiento de Dinah. “Puedes elegir la comida. Va por mi cuenta esta vez.”

La forma en que sonaba cada vez menos como una actividad laboral y más como una especie de cita, realmente comenzaba a inquietar a Dinah. Sus ojos cayeron de los de Laurel hasta la enorme carpeta que aún aguardaba intacta sobre el escritorio y un suspiro de resignación dejó sus labios. Ella no debería ceder a los caprichos de Laurel, pero la situación se había prolongado lo suficiente y no hallaba en sí misma el ímpetu necesario para seguir discutiendo al respecto. 

Sin más protestas, Dinah arrastró la butaca para acomodarse al otro lado del escritorio. 

“Que sea sushi.” 

“Bien.” 

“Sin embargo, no quiero que esto se vuelva una costumbre, ¿entendido?” 

“Entendido, Capitana.”


	4. Donas para un corazón roto

Los dedos de Laurel han estado presionando tan firmemente la caja que acaba de comprar que incluso ha logrado dejar algunas magulladuras en las orillas. Por fortuna no ha arruinado el producto, pero Laurel tiene que castigarse mentalmente por estar así de nerviosa. No debería estarlo. No es la primera vez que visita a Dinah en su oficina; ambas han estado trabajando juntas en un par de casos y de alguna manera las cosas están funcionando bastante bien. 

Laurel no se atrevería a llamarlo amistad, pero está convencida de que actualmente están en un punto cercano a eso. Tal vez lo más cercano que podrían llegar a estar si consideraba el complicado historial entre las dos. 

De acuerdo a eso, no debería resultar extraño que tras enterarse de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, Laurel haya ido a parar al Departamento de Policía esa mañana.

Es temprano todavía, pero Dinah ya se encuentra allí ordenando algunos documentos. No parece nada importante, pero la actividad logra mantenerla lo suficientemente distraída como para que no se dé cuenta de su presencia hasta que golpea los nudillos contra el marco de la puerta. 

A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, es evidente que Dinah no esperaba verla. 

“Hey, Laurel.”

“¿Se puede?”

Dinah señala la butaca libre, invitándola a entrar. Sin embargo, cuando Laurel finalmente se acerca, sus ojos encuentran la cicatriz en el cuello de Dinah y su estómago se aprieta considerablemente. Es un corte profundo, cauterizado de forma rudimentaria. Laurel es consciente de que esa herida le arrebató a Dinah su llanto de canario. Pero ahora que lo ha visto, es claro que Dinah incluso tiene suerte de seguir con vida… 

“No teníamos algo pendiente, ¿o sí?”

Dinah parece un poco confundida y Laurel debe obligarse a aplastar el torbellino de sentimientos que ha brotado en su interior. 

“No, yo… yo solo venía para darte esto.” Laurel dejó la caja frente a Dinah antes de que sus manos pudieran arruinarla más. “…y para saber cómo estás.”

Por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente, Laurel pudo decir que Dinah entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. 

“Felicity me contó lo que pasó.” 

“Oh, ya veo…”

Dinah no está mirándola ahora y aunque su postura no es defensiva, no parece estar segura de cómo continuar esta conversación.

Y lo peor es que Laurel tampoco lo está. 

Laurel debería haber imaginado que sería la última persona de la que Dinah esperaría algún tipo de preocupación, pero no puede culparla por eso. Ella nunca ha sabido expresar de forma correcta sus emociones y aun así, está aquí ahora, intentando hacerlo bien esta vez. 

Está pensando exactamente en eso cuando alcanza la mano de Dinah sobre su escritorio, sujetándola con la presión necesaria para hacer que esos ojos verdes regresen a los suyos. 

“Siento lo que ocurrió, Dinah. Lo digo sinceramente. Eres una mujer fuerte; si hay alguien que puede superar esto, eres tú.”

Por unos segundos –mortalmente eternos para Laurel- ambas permanecen en silencio. Laurel ya está comenzando a arrepentirse cuando una sonrisa suave en los labios de Dinah logra derrumbar todas sus inquietudes internas. Dinah no solo no está rechazando el gesto, ella incluso está girando su mano para poder corresponder el apretón de Laurel apropiadamente. Con sus manos entrelazadas así, Laurel espera de todo corazón que sus mejillas no se pongan rojas. 

“¿Sabes? Ya que lo pienso, creo que tú eres la única persona que de verdad podría entender cómo me siento.”

Laurel deja escapar el aliento contenido, porque Dinah tiene razón. Porque Laurel realmente puede entenderlo; ella casi puede sentir el dolor atravesando su propia garganta cada vez que mira esa cicatriz. Ese es justamente el motivo por el que ella decidió hacer todo esto en primer lugar y está aliviada de que Dinah lo comprenda. 

“Es demasiado reciente, por lo que todavía se siente extraño” Continúa Dinah. “Pero estaré bien.”

Laurel asiente con firmeza, permitiendo que sus manos se separen ahora. 

Dinah luce mucho menos incómoda después de eso, por lo que, alzando las cejas con curiosidad, decide abrir la caja que Laurel ha traído para echarle un vistazo. 

“Así que… ¿estás intentando animarme con donas?”

Laurel está segura de que se ha sonrojado ahora. 

“¿Demasiado cliché?”

Dinah no puede evitar reírse ante el comentario y Laurel puede jurar que ella nunca la ha mirado de esta forma antes. Sus ojos están brillando con tanta intensidad, con tanta simpatía, que es difícil recordar las veces en que solamente podía encontrar desprecio en ellos. El cambio es tan abrumador que el primer instinto de Laurel habría sido apartar los suyos de inmediato, sin embargo, no lo hace, no puede hacerlo. Laurel desearía que Dinah pudiera mirarla así más a menudo. 

“Está funcionando.” Dinah responde. 

Un golpe suave en la puerta rompe la atmósfera. Un oficial está llamando a Dinah y ella hace un gesto para indicarle que irá enseguida. 

“Al parecer, mi desayuno tendrá que esperar unos minutos más.”

Laurel se levanta, aclarando que ella también debería irse. Dinah asiente en respuesta y agarra algunos documentos antes de rodear el escritorio. Antes de que Laurel pueda decir algo, la mano de Dinah alcanza su antebrazo para acariciarlo ligeramente y -Dios- su piel hormiguea ante el contacto. Laurel siente que podría comenzar a acostumbrarse a esta cercanía.

“Gracias, Laurel. Lo digo en serio.”

“No tienes que agradecer.” 

Dinah sonríe una vez más antes de salir de la oficina. 

Laurel tiene que reconocer que esto no ha salido tan mal después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, cuarto capítulo! Estoy comenzando a sentir que es tiempo de que estas dos se besen, ¿no?


	5. Copas vacías

Con dos copas de vino medio vacías y una enorme manta acolchada, la noche transcurría serena en el apartamento de Dinah. Ella y Laurel habían terminado de patrullar hace más o menos una hora sin mayores complicaciones, por lo que al regresar acabaron instalándose en el sofá, completamente dispuestas a cenar los restos de pizza fría que habían sobrado de la noche anterior. Dinah había hecho hincapié en la necesidad de comenzar a mejorar su alimentación y Laurel había ignorado cortésmente el comentario ofreciéndole más vino.

Luego de eso, no había mucho más por hacer. 

Considerando que aún era pronto para ir a la cama, Dinah propuso ver alguna película. Laurel había encogido los hombros, dejando que Dinah se sintiera libre de escoger. Sin embargo, cada una de las sugerencias fue rechazada –muy rotundamente en ciertos casos- y Dinah, rodando los ojos, terminó por relegarle a Laurel la decisión. 

Sus pies comenzaron a entumecerse, por lo que decidió buscar una posición más cómoda mientras esperaba el veredicto de su compañera, recostándose contra la esquina del sofá para dejar que sus piernas se extendieran sobre el regazo de Laurel. La mano de Laurel que no estaba siendo utilizada para manipular el selector, fue a parar de inmediato sobre su rodilla, quejándose entre dientes de lo fría que estaba. Desde entonces, Laurel ha estado navegando por las categorías, proponiendo muchas cosas sin elegir realmente ninguna y pese a que el vino, la manta y la mano de Laurel trazando círculos descuidados sobre su pierna están ayudando a combatir la temperatura, también están provocando que Dinah comience a sentirse adormilada. 

Ella definitivamente subirá las escaleras hacia su habitación si Laurel no elige algo pronto. Desafortunadamente, no parece que eso vaya a suceder por ahora, así que Dinah, perdiendo la paciencia, se incorpora a medias sobre el sofá con la intención de arrebatarle a Laurel el seleccionador. Laurel, sin embargo, anticipa sus movimientos y el seleccionador es alejado de las hábiles manos de Dinah.

“Ni siquiera lo intentes.” 

Dinah resopla e intenta de nuevo. 

“Solo elige algo ya.” 

“Un poco de paciencia, D” Laurel tararea. “A diferencia de ti, soy muy selectiva con las cosas que veo.”

“Lo que me lleva a pensar que no eres muy popular en las noches de películas.”

Dinah se ríe y el sonido le gusta tanto a Laurel que le resulta imposible no apartar los ojos de la pantalla para mirarla correctamente. Están tan cerca y hay algo tan íntimo en toda esta situación que el aliento se queda atascado en su garganta. Es injusto lo guapa que luce Dinah cuando está así de cómoda y relajada, en ropa de casa y con el cabello alborotado. Y es injusto que Dinah sea ajena al efecto que están produciendo esas cosas en Laurel. Ella puede pensar en mil razones por las que tener esos pensamientos acerca de su compañera no se consideraría adecuado, y mil más por las que no debería estar deseando besarla tanto como desea hacerlo en este momento. Pero cuando Dinah, todavía sonriendo, le acaricia algunos mechones del cabello para llamar su atención y preguntarle por qué se ha quedado muda de pronto, Laurel no puede contenerse más. Ella se inclina ligeramente y besa a Dinah y es muy probablemente el beso más suave, breve y cuidadoso que ha dado en toda su vida. 

Cuando se aleja, intenta desesperadamente encontrar en las facciones de Dinah algún indicio, alguna señal que indique que no ha arruinado las cosas. Laurel quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no tiene la oportunidad. La expresión de Dinah es indescifrable cuando enreda los dedos en su cabello, acercándola para continuar lo que ella misma había comenzado. 

Hay un eco lejano en la mente de Dinah, recordándole que existen mil razones por las que esto podría convertirse en un gran error, pero cuando los labios de Laurel comienzan a moverse sobre los suyos con más seguridad, Dinah las olvida todas. Todo lo que puede sentir es a Laurel. El aroma de su perfume. La impaciencia de su boca. Besarla se siente demasiado bien, demasiado correcto. Es difícil creer que no estaba destinado a suceder. 

Dinah desliza sutilmente su lengua contra los labios de Laurel, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. Entonces, Laurel profundiza el beso, logrando abrirse paso en la boca de Dinah y haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren con movimientos tortuosamente lentos. Dinah no puede evitar que se le escape un gemido, uno que termina ahogándose contra la boca de Laurel. Toda la piel de Laurel se eriza al sonido y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en provocarlo de nuevo. 

La mano de Laurel que estaba sobre la pierna de Dinah, está deslizándose hacia arriba para encontrar la curva de su cadera y Dinah es presionada nuevamente contra el sofá. La manta se ha caído al piso, pero el frío ya no es un problema, sobre todo cuando su ausencia permite que Laurel se incorpore sin obstáculos sobre su cuerpo. Dinah está dejando que sus manos tracen caricias sobre la espalda de Laurel, rasguñando ligeramente la piel expuesta de su cuello. 

Los besos se vuelven un poco más anhelantes y desordenados. La mano de Laurel encuentra el dobladillo de la camiseta de Dinah y su pulgar comienza a rozar la piel cálida de su cintura justo cuando la señal, esa que Dinah programó para alertar problemas en el algún lugar de la ciudad, se activa en sus teléfonos y el peso de la realidad cae fuerte sobre la atmósfera en la que habían quedado atrapadas. 

Laurel y Dinah se separan tan solo para encontrar la misma perspectiva: mejillas rojas, pupilas dilatadas y una ardua lucha por controlar la respiración agitada después de una intensa sesión de besos en el sofá. 

Ambas se incorporan lo suficiente para que Dinah se ocupe de verificar la ubicación del conflicto. De reojo puede ver a Laurel alcanzar su olvidada copa de vino y vaciar el contenido de un solo sorbo. Laurel alcanza la de Dinah y Dinah está extendiendo la mano para recibirla cuando Laurel hace desaparecer todo el contenido de esa copa también.  
Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar y Laurel, con el dorso de la mano en la boca mientras traga, se da cuenta de su error. El sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensifica.

“Perdón, ¿ibas a terminarla?”

Dinah no esperaba ver a Laurel nerviosa por haberla besado –bueno, haberla besado… ‘así’- y aunque debe esforzarse por contener las ganas de reír, Dinah debe reconocer que hace que su corazón se sacuda con fuerza, por lo que le dirige una mirada cariñosa. 

“Puedo servirme otra más tarde.”

El comunicador se enciende en sus oídos y -oh… Mia seguro iba a notar este cambio, ¿no?- la voz de su compañera más joven suena en el otro extremo de la línea.

“¿Chicas?”

“En camino.” Responden ellas al mismo tiempo.


	6. Donde tienes que estar

“Sí… este es un buen lugar para pensar.”

Laurel había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y comenzaba a oscurecer. Las luces de la calle habían sido encendidas en algún momento y ahora se reflejaban tenuemente sobre el agua. La intervención la sobresalta, pero Laurel no se molesta en preguntar; Dinah parece tener una habilidad especial para encontrarla en cualquier sitio.  
“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta Dinah, aunque a juzgar por el tono de su voz, ya conoce la respuesta.

Laurel se encoge de hombros, reclinándose hacia atrás en la banca. “¿Alguno de nosotros lo está?”

“Supongo que no.” Admite Dinah, sentándose a su lado. Por unos momentos, las dos permanecen así, contemplando la increíble vista que el muelle ofrece a esas horas de la tarde. El viento sopla frío en sus rostros. Laurel siente la mirada de Dinah sobre ella, quemando en su piel. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo. “Eso no significa que no deba preocuparme por ti.”

Hay suavidad en sus rasgos y Laurel siente que su corazón revolotea un poco. No es como si ella fuese a admitirlo. Dinah es intuitiva, probablemente está adivinando las razones por las que Laurel había decidido perderse por la ciudad y aunque Laurel habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas no tener que enfrentar sus demonios en frente de alguien, esta noche ya había agotado sus esfuerzos. 

Está harta de huir.

Le había tomado un tiempo llegar a sentirse libre, convencerse de que ya no tendría que cargar ese peso sobre sus hombros. Laurel quiso creer que podía ser ella misma, sin culpas, sin intentar llenar las expectativas de nadie. Pero no importa cuál camino decidiera seguir, el destino la arrojaba siempre al mismo agujero. Y Laurel odiaba ese sentimiento. Odiaba sentirse fuera de lugar; como si fuese una extranjera en su propia piel. Por eso había dolido tanto comprender que su hogar, el verdadero, había desaparecido por completo justo cuando finalmente había hecho las paces consigo misma y comenzaba a vivir su propia vida. Perderlo había sido un golpe duro, muy duro, pero Laurel estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reponerse de ese golpe.

Las cosas mejoraron sorpresivamente cuando los chicos llegaron. Cuando William, en medio de una audiencia todavía conmocionada por las recién expuestas declaraciones acerca del futuro, mencionó que existía una red entera de ‘Canarios’ luchando por salvar la ciudad. 

Una red que ella y Dinah lideraban juntas. 

Una vez que la tensión del momento hubo disminuido, Laurel se permitió pensar en ello, en la posibilidad de que existiese un futuro así para ella en este mundo. Laurel pensó mucho en Dinah, en lo emocionada que ella se había mostrado con la expectativa; como si compartir un mismo destino con Laurel no la molestara en absoluto, como si no existiera un pasado turbulento entre las dos. Ambas incluso habían encontrado tiempo para hablar al respecto. Pese a su mejor juicio, Laurel también se permitió ilusionar. 

Pero entonces, la Crisis había venido. 

Y junto con ella, todas sus repercusiones. 

Muchos regresaron, pero Oliver no lo hizo. Y tampoco lo hizo Laurel; la Laurel que todos estaban esperando, la que nunca habían dejado de esperar, esa que la gente siempre buscaba cuando la miraban a los ojos. El dolor de su pérdida se reabrió como una herida nueva y fresca. Y Laurel, ésta Laurel, no podía soportar cargar con eso. 

No otra vez. 

Ella deja escapar un suspiro audible, cansado. “Toda esta nueva realidad no termina de encajar en mi mente, ¿sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que está mal, que yo-” Dinah la observa con atención y Laurel se corta, intentando encontrar las palabras. “Que no debería estar aquí, Dinah.”

Pese a que había pensado en eso durante horas, expresarlo en voz alta la golpea de manera diferente y Laurel no se arriesga a abrir la boca de nuevo por miedo a que su voz la traicione. Ya ha mostrado demasiada debilidad. Su mirada cae entonces hacia las manos de Dinah, notando lo enrojecidas que lucen por el frío. Va a sugerir que es hora de irse cuando Dinah se acerca para abrazarla y cualquier intento de hablar es sofocado por la impresión. Es la primera vez que sucede y Laurel se congela, completamente insegura de qué hacer. Una de las manos de Dinah comienza a moverse por su espalda lentamente y es todo lo que se necesita; la sensación es tan reconfortante que los ojos de Laurel se cierran por inercia cuando se rinde en el abrazo. 

“Estás justo donde tienes que estar, Laurel.” Dinah dice, muy cerca de su oído, logrando que Laurel se incline inconscientemente. Dinah sostiene el abrazo por unos momentos más y luego se aleja lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Laurel tiene que luchar contra el impulso de perseguirla. “Has estado enfocándote demasiado en las razones por las que no deberías estar aquí, pero, ¿has pensado que en realidad existe una razón por la que sí lo estás?”

Laurel no logra articular ninguna palabra adecuada en respuesta y una sonrisa ligera se forma en los labios de Dinah. Viéndola a los ojos, es difícil no confiar en sus palabras, es difícil no querer engancharse a ellas como si fuesen un salvavidas. En otras circunstancias, quizás, Laurel se habría sentido atemorizada del efecto que Dinah causa en ella; pero esta vez quiere ser egoísta y creer que tiene razón, que esto no puede ser una casualidad. 

“Solo piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?” Dinah insiste y Laurel asiente, porque lo hará, porque quiere intentarlo. Dinah parece aceptar esa respuesta y se levanta, tirando a Laurel junto con ella. 

Es tarde, la noche ha caído por completo sobre la ciudad. Seguramente todos ya estarán reunidos en el lugar de la conmemoración y Laurel y Dinah emprenden el camino para unírseles. 

“Ya sabes.” Comenta Laurel, cuando finalmente parece haber recuperado la capacidad de hacerlo. “No me molestaría algo de ayuda para descubrir cuál es esa razón.” 

Es Dinah quién no responde esta vez; simplemente rueda los ojos. Una sonrisa está curvando nuevamente sus labios, pero es breve, dada las condiciones. Su brazo se engancha en el de Laurel mientras caminan y el toque suave de su mano permanece con ella durante muchas horas más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La espera por la confirmación de Green Arrow And The Canaries me está matando. Eso realmente ayudaría a mejorar este 2020. 
> 
> Be safe, everyone! :)


	7. Diferentes tipos de citas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Largo, lo sé. Pero espero que lo disfruten :)

Mia gira hacia el espejo para evaluar la calidad de la tela mientras trata de imaginar cómo se vería puesta. 

“¿Qué te parece este?” Ella pregunta.

“Se ve bien.” 

Mia suspira, dejando el vestido a un lado para dirigirle a Laurel una de esas miradas con las cuales –demasiado frecuentemente- suele expresarle su disgusto. Y es que Laurel ha formulado exactamente la misma respuesta a cada una de las sugerencias anteriores sin haberles dado siquiera un vistazo de forma apropiada. 

Se acerca el término del año y junto con él una agenda apretada de eventos a los que ella y William deben asistir. Mia había creído que sería una buena idea traer a Laurel a su prueba de vestuario. Después de todo, Mia siempre había considerado que el estilo de moda Laurel era atractivo. Se dijo a sí misma que una nueva perspectiva le vendría bien. Pero esto no está funcionando de la manera en que ella esperaba. 

Laurel siempre es un dolor en el trasero, pero actualmente está empujando sus propios límites. Ella no está interesada en absoluto en las propuestas de Mia y definitivamente no tiene la decencia suficiente para disimular. En cambio, se mantiene ocupada aceptando muy complacida las copas de champán que la asistente de vestuario le ofrece cada cierto tiempo; asistente de vestuario que, por cierto, se mantiene ocupada coqueteándole a Laurel de una forma no muy sutil, dejando a Mia completamente sola en la elección de atuendos. 

El ceño fruncido de Mia se volvió tan profundo que fue imposible para Laurel seguir fingiendo por más tiempo que no lo ha notado. 

“¿Qué?” Pregunta a la defensiva. 

“Oh, nada. No te preocupes por mí. Por favor, continúa ignorándome.”

Laurel rueda los ojos ante el tono sarcástico. 

“Okey, bien. Lo siento. Pero tienes que considerar que comprar vestidos de niños ricos no está en mi top diez de actividades favoritas… Deberías haberle pedido ayuda a Dinah.” 

Sí. Mía no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso. Con Dinah allí, el comportamiento de Laurel sería mucho menos desagradable. Desafortunadamente, Dinah tenía planes diferentes para esa tarde. 

“¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?” Laurel continúa, con genuina curiosidad. 

Y entonces, algo se enciende en la mente de Mia. 

“Espera, ¿no lo sabes?”

“¿Debería?”

Mia se encoge de hombros, haciendo una seña a la asistente para entregarle las prendas que eligió ella misma tras darse por vencida en su búsqueda de cooperación. 

“La invité a venir, pero me dijo que tenía una cita.” 

De reojo, Mia pudo apreciar que la expresión cínica de Laurel fue reemplazada por una de confusión.

“¿Una cita?”

Mia asiente.

“Yo también me sorprendí. Honestamente, comenzaba a creer que ustedes dos tenían algo.” 

Laurel le lanza una mirada aguda, optando por vaciar el contenido de su copa antes de responder. 

“Muy graciosa.”

Mia tiene que morderse la lengua para sofocar las ganas de reír, ganas de reír que se intensifican cuando observa la perplejidad en el rostro de la asistente de vestuario al notar que Laurel ha perdido repentinamente todo el interés. Mia está lamentando no poder acompañar a Laurel de regreso porque puede presentir lo interesante que será el resto de la tarde en la guarida de las Canarias. 

El sentimiento de contrariedad que ha causado la nueva información, acompaña a Laurel durante todo el camino y se acrecienta todavía más cuando al llegar solo encuentra a Jimmy, el cantinero, terminando de acomodar algunas mesas para la apertura de ese día. Al preguntar por Dinah, él comenta que no la ha visto, pero que le había avisado que llegaría tarde. Laurel echa un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y considera que aún es temprano. Si Dinah realmente está en una cita, no la verá por aquí durante un buen rato, así que decide instalarse junto a la barra sintiendo unas abrumadoras ganas de olvidar que, de hecho, Dinah podría estar realmente en una cita. 

Laurel no sabe por qué la posibilidad le sorprende tanto en primer lugar. Dinah lleva viviendo aquí varios meses. Ella ni siquiera quiso regresar a su propio tiempo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Mientras más piensa en ello, más lógico le parece. Dinah es una mujer joven y hermosa. Sin la responsabilidad de tener que salvar el día, ¿qué podría haberla detenido de encontrar a alguien en algún rincón de esta futurista ciudad? Laurel debió suponerlo, debió haber considerado esa probabilidad cuando irrumpió en la nueva vida de Dinah sin preguntar. 

Laurel se pregunta si esa es la razón por la que Dinah no se lo ha contado todavía… 

Un vaso de whisky seco es puesto con gentileza frente a ella.

“Es un poco temprano para esto, pero algo me dice que podrías estar necesitándolo.” 

Laurel suelta un suspiro al aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jimmy, ignorando el hecho de que su cuerpo ya cuenta con varias copas de champán de la boutique.

“Tienes una intuición de cantinero muy aguda.” 

Jimmy solo asiente en respuesta y vuelve a concentrarse en sus labores. Laurel agradece que él no haga preguntas porque realmente no sabría cómo explicar las razones de su inquietud cuando lo único cierto es que su inquietud está subiendo como espuma con cada minuto que pasa. El bar comienza a animarse poco a poco con la llegada de los clientes y mientras la música aumenta el volumen y la espera se vuelve eterna, Laurel decide pedir un segundo vaso de whisky. 

De pronto no está segura de lo que debería hacer cuando Dinah regrese -porque Dinah está regresando a casa esta noche, ¿no?- De todas maneras, no tiene demasiado tiempo para angustiarse con la duda porque Dinah escoge ese preciso momento para entrar al bar y tan pronto como lo hace, su mirada encuentra la de Laurel. 

Laurel es asaltada por unas terribles ganas de huir, de fingir que no sabe lo que sabe y de fingir que no le afecta que Dinah acaba de estar en una maldita cita con algún maldito afortunado. Dinah apenas se ha acercado unos cuantos metros cuando sus facciones se contraen ligeramente ante la vista y Laurel comprende que está atrapada. Está cuestionándose ahora si Jimmy realmente tiene buena intuición de cantinero o si ella solo estaba expresando de alguna forma física –y muy evidente- su molestia. 

“Hey. ¿Pasó algo?”

Todo lo que Laurel quiere decir es ‘No lo sé, dímelo tú’, pero ahoga las mordaces palabras con un trago de whisky. 

“Nada en absoluto.”

Dinah no parece convencida, pero no insiste. 

“Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal la prueba de vestuarios de Mia?”

Laurel pone los ojos en blanco al recordarlo y Dinah se ríe, comentando que tal vez debería ir la próxima vez. Se ubica en el taburete junto a Laurel y saluda a los trabajadores cerca de la barra. La garganta de Laurel se seca cuando se permite mirar correctamente a Dinah en este momento de distracción. Sus ojos brillan maravillosamente con las luces de colores del bar y su sonrisa es tan suave que hace que su corazón se salte algunos latidos. Una sonrisa que seguramente estuvo dedicándole a alguien más. A Laurel se le aprieta el estómago. 

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una cita?”

Los ojos de Dinah están de pronto sobre ella y Laurel se da cuenta que su boca se ha adelantado a su cerebro y ha expresado en voz alta lo que no tenía intención de preguntar. Dinah frunce un poco el ceño porque el tono de voz que Laurel empleó suena peligrosamente como una recriminación y sí, definitivamente había sido un poco temprano para el whisky. 

“No lo sé. Supongo que olvidé mencionarlo.” 

“Pero se lo contaste a Mia.” 

“Sí, para disculparme por no haber podido ir con ustedes hoy. No pensé que te importaría.”

Laurel se muerde el labio con aprehensión. Sus ojos están fijos en el fondo vacío de su vaso. Dinah pensó que no le importaría, ¿cómo podía haber pensado eso? Por supuesto que le importa. Por supuesto que hubiese preferido que Dinah la estimara lo suficiente como para que se lo hubiera contado ella misma. 

“Está bien. Es tu vida, después de todo.”

Laurel deja el vaso sobre la barra y se levanta, dispuesta a salir de allí y dar por finalizada esta conversación que ni siquiera debería haber comenzado, pero Dinah se levanta tan rápido como ella y sujeta su brazo.

“¿Segura de que estás bien?” 

La mirada de Dinah oscila entre la confusión y la preocupación, pero Laurel no puede soportarlo, no puede quedarse. Laurel no quiere revelar lo absolutamente egoísta que es, lo mucho que odia la idea de que Dinah esté con alguien, cuando Laurel sabe muy bien que ella nunca podría ser ese alguien.

“Lo estoy. Solo quería decirte que espero que todo esté yendo bien… que esa persona te trate como te mereces.”

“Laurel, ¿de qué hablas?” Replica Dinah, sin entender. “¿Por qué no habría de tratarme bien el doctor?”

Laurel abre mucho los ojos, sintiendo a sus neuronas colapsar. 

“¿El doctor?”

“Sí, el doctor qué está evaluando el malestar de mi rodilla. Le dije a Mia que no era nada grave, pero- 

Dinah se corta. Sus facciones se iluminan en reconocimiento. 

“Espera… ¿creíste que era ese tipo de citas; que yo estaba saliendo con alguien?”

“¿No lo estás?” 

“Vivimos juntas, Laurel. ¿No crees que si estuviera saliendo con alguien ya lo habrías notado?”

“Dios, espero que no.” 

La mueca de disgusto de Laurel hace que Dinah tenga que llevarse una mano a la boca para sofocar la risa. Laurel se siente como una completa idiota. Mia sabía que Dinah estaría en una cita médica. Mia había contextualizado mal a propósito para castigarla, pero –maldita sea, cómo lamentaba haberse preocupado de que la mocosa tuviese suficiente potasio durante su gestación- había cruzado una línea aquí. 

“No me ha quedado claro.” Dinah dice, todavía riéndose. “Si comienzo a salir con alguien, ¿vas a querer saberlo o no?”

Las mejillas de Laurel enrojecen abruptamente. 

Una parte de Laurel quiere pretender que nada de esto sucedió, que ella no estuvo aquí angustiándose por nada y que todo puede continuar igual que siempre. Pero la otra parte, aquella que está mayormente influenciada por el alcohol, no quiere que esto siga igual que siempre. 

“Olvídalo, no importa… ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?”

Laurel no pretendía decirlo tan abiertamente como lo hizo, pero fue suficiente para que las mesas a su alrededor prestaran atención a lo que estaba pasando. Laurel puede notar que la respiración de Dinah se queda atascada en su garganta, sus mejillas sonrojándose visiblemente en medio del vitoreo animoso de algunos clientes. Laurel no puede creer lo mucho que se ha avergonzado a sí misma en apenas medio día. 

“¿Sabes qué? No tienes que responderme ahora. Iré a asesinar a Mia y en cuanto regrese arreglaremos esta situación.” 

“Laurel.” Dinah la llama, acercándose nuevamente y deteniéndola a medio camino de la salida. “¿Por qué mejor no subimos y me propones esta cita formalmente... Creo que la respuesta podría sorprenderte.”

Cuando el vitoreo de la audiencia se vuelve más audible ante la clara sugerencia, la sonrisa de Dinah se hace más grande y el corazón de Laurel está punto de salir de su pecho. Si eso significa lo que ella cree que significa, asesinar a Mia era una diligencia que definitivamente podría esperar hasta mañana.


	8. Viejas heridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza para continuar con estas historias y muy poco tiempo :( Escribí algunas partes de ésta en mi horario de trabajo (sorry not sorry). 
> 
> De todas maneras, gracias por leer :)

La noticia del tiroteo en el juicio había movilizado por completo a la Estación de Policía en apenas unos minutos. Los medios locales reportaban varios heridos. Algunos incluso aseguraban víctimas fatales. El hecho de que la Fiscal de Distrito fuese la encargada de presentar las acusaciones en el juzgado aquel día, ciertamente, había encendido las alarmas todavía más.

Dinah recordaba haber colaborado con Laurel en el transcurso de ese caso, pero, por supuesto, ninguna de las dos consideró la posibilidad de que los cómplices del acusado irrumpieran en medio de la corte disparando a quemarropa para liberarlo. Tampoco podrían haber anticipado que uno de esos proyectiles terminaría alcanzando a Laurel en su intento de proteger a uno de los declarantes.

Laurel había sido trasladada al hospital hace algunas horas y Dinah había tenido que rehuir a los reporteros que en las puertas del edificio exigían declaraciones acerca del estado de salud de la Fiscal. Seguramente, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que, en realidad, Laurel se encontraba fuera de la cama y a medio vestir, con la piel pálida y una gruesa venda en el abdomen como únicas señales de que acababa de someterse a un procedimiento de extracción de bala.

Dinah podría haberse sorprendido al verla, pero es Laurel después de todo. 

“¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?” 

Laurel, sin embargo, ni siquiera se ha molestado en dirigirle una mirada desde que entró en la habitación. Mala señal.

“¿Qué te parece que hago?” 

“Evidentemente no lo que la enfermera te recomendó que hicieras.”

Ninguna respuesta descarada e ingeniosa sale de la boca de Laurel y esa es otra mala señal. Laurel permanece en silencio mientras intenta alcanzar sus botas. Dinah nota que pese a su fachada de indiferencia, la herida le está causando mucha dificultad. 

“¿Los atraparon?” 

“Aún no.” Admite Dinah. “Pero lo haremos pronto.” 

“¿Cuántos?” Laurel murmura entre dientes y aunque Dinah la escucha, no está segura de qué debería decir. La falta de respuesta obliga a Laurel a alzar la vista, permitiendo que sus ojos se encuentren por primera vez. “¿Cuántos murieron, Dinah?”

Es evidente que Laurel todavía está sacudida por lo que pasó y a pesar de que no parece muy propio de ella, a Dinah no le resulta extraño. Laurel pierde un poco el foco cuando algo le preocupa lo suficiente y ha estado haciendo realmente un buen trabajo como abogada. Este cambio en su actitud puede significar que se ha involucrado en esto mucho más de lo que Dinah imaginó. 

Laurel está esperando una confirmación, está escrutando el rostro de Dinah con urgencia, como si una parte de ella todavía esperase recibir buenas noticias. Por desgracia, Dinah no puede darlas.

“No fue culpa tuya, Laurel.” Contesta a cambio, porque es verdad y porque es lo único que quizás podría ofrecerle consuelo. 

Pero no lo hace.

Laurel comienza a moverse más rápido mientras busca su camisa por toda la habitación. Dinah la detiene, arrebatándole la prenda de las manos apenas la alcanza. 

“Tienes que volver a la cama; tu herida se abrirá.” 

Puede sentir la frustración emanando del cuerpo de Laurel cuando le dedica una mirada mortal. Dinah reconoce esa expresión; la ha visto antes y no le gusta. No le gustan en absoluto los momentos en que Laurel se cierra de esta manera. No le gusta cuando se niega a entrar en razón. No le gusta descubrir lo sencillo que sería para Laurel arrojar todo por la borda y ceder a sus viejos instintos. 

“Voy a matarlos. No interfieras en mi camino.”

Dinah realmente lo odia.

“Sé que estás molesta, pero no solucionarás nada actuando por impulso. Esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas y lo sabes.”

“Al diablo con eso. Estoy harta de hacer las cosas a tu manera. ¿Acaso no ves que no da resultados?” 

“¿Y crees que lograrás un resultado mejor yendo a enfrentarlos en este estado? ¡Solamente harás que terminen el trabajo y te maten!” 

“¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos?”

Laurel se acerca hasta que están cara a cara. Su cuerpo está invadiendo por completo el espacio de Dinah y Dinah lo odia, pero se obliga a permanecer estoica mientras sostiene la mirada furiosa de Laurel. Su propio cuerpo está temblando de enojo también. Dinah tiene que apretar los dientes para contenerse o las cosas podrían salirse de control. 

“Esta no es la primera vez que debo sobrevivir al disparo de alguien. Tú deberías saberlo bien.” Los hombros de Dinah se tensan en respuesta. Laurel se adelanta y alcanza su mano con rudeza, obligándola a tocar la piel de su abdomen. Ahí, justo encima del vendaje, los dedos de Dinah encuentran la aspereza de una cicatriz. Dinah contiene la respiración. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Laurel esboza una sonrisa mordaz. “Oh, ¿la recuerdas, verdad? La bala con la que intentaste matarme.”

“Laurel- 

“No lo repetiré de nuevo.” Laurel arrastra las palabras, conteniendo apenas el impulso de abrir la boca y destruir todo lo que tiene en frente. Su aliento febril choca directamente con los labios de Dinah cuando logra verbalizar una última advertencia. “Fuera de mi camino.”

La tensión es tan insoportable que a Dinah le resulta inevitable cerrar la poca distancia entre las dos, atrapando los labios de Laurel con dureza. Dinah sujeta sus los brazos para mantenerla quieta en su lugar; Laurel, sin embargo, no parece querer moverse a ningún lado. Por supuesto que no. Ella es demasiado terca para retroceder. Dinah apenas ha contado unos segundos de incertidumbre antes de que Laurel esté correspondiendo el beso de la misma manera; sin cuidado, sin moderaciones. Un beso lleno de frustración y de recriminaciones. Dinah puede sentir a Laurel moviéndose con ansiedad para entrar en su boca, lamiendo, mordiendo y es casi como si estuvieran peleando. Dinah nunca había besado así y le asusta lo fácil que sería dejarse consumir completamente por esa sofocante intensidad. 

Sus manos suben para encontrar el rostro de Laurel y se enredan en su cabello al mismo tiempo en que los dedos de Laurel se enganchan en su cintura, empujándola imposiblemente más cerca de su cuerpo. Sintiendo la piel desnuda de Laurel, el sentido común de Dinah la hace recordar dónde están y por qué. Sin embargo, no hace falta que ella rompa el beso, porque Laurel se detiene abruptamente en favor de ahogar un jadeo doloroso. Solo entonces Dinah vuelve a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hace encuentra los de Laurel cerrados con fuerza. Ambas respiran con dificultad, todavía lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos se mezclen. Nota que Laurel luce algo más pálida y una de las manos con las que sostenía a Dinah tan firmemente, está ahora aplicando presión sobre su vendaje. 

Sintiéndola más débil, Dinah se aleja para sostener sus brazos con cuidado y ayudarla a retroceder hasta que logra alcanzar el borde de la cama. Laurel parece lista para protestar, pero Dinah detiene cualquier intento presionando una mano sobre su hombro para mantenerla sentada. 

“Es suficiente.” Dice Dinah, porque –Dios- ha sido un día demasiado largo y ella está mentalmente agotada también. No quiere seguir discutiendo y el tono que emplea no da lugar a réplicas de ningún tipo. 

La lucha de miradas duras se extiende unos momentos más antes de que Laurel finalmente suelte un suspiro muy audible. 

“Eres insoportable.”

Pese a su evidente descontento, su postura ha perdido agresividad y Dinah no sabe si atribuirlo al dolor, al beso o a una mezcla de ambos. Ninguna de las dos parece estar lista para hablar sobre lo que acaba de suceder y por fortuna no tienen que hacerlo. Un golpe ligero sobre la puerta produce eco en la silenciosa habitación y es Felicity quien entra. 

“Oh Dios mío.” Vocifera apenas ve a Laurel. Su rostro expresa genuina preocupación y los ojos de Laurel se suavizan un poco al notarlo. Felicity se sienta junto a ella para examinarla de cerca. “¿Cómo estás?”

Laurel se encoge de hombros.

“He estado mejor.”

Felicity toma la mano de Laurel y la acaricia con cariño en un intento de consolarla; entonces voltea para encontrar a Dinah.

“Necesitará quedarse hasta mañana.” Dinah le dice, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que quiere preguntar. “Pero no te preocupes; estará bien.”

“Eso es bueno, qué alivio, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando- espera, ¿por qué estás levantada entonces?"

Laurel gira su rostro con indiferencia, negándose a dar alguna explicación. Mientras Felicity se encarga de quitarle las botas a Laurel, meterla de nuevo en la cama y asfixiarla con un sinfín de advertencias y reproches, Dinah disimuladamente se ocupa de recoger la camisa de Laurel que ella misma había dejado caer al suelo cuando… bueno, cuando pasó lo que pasó. 

Después de eso, Dinah decide que es un buen momento para irse. Laurel no insistirá en sus planes de huir del hospital mientras Felicity esté presente; Laurel la estima lo suficiente como para no querer decepcionar su confianza cometiendo un error así. Con algo de suerte, Dinah y sus cuadrillas policiales atraparían a los delincuentes antes de que Laurel recuperara sus fuerzas. 

“¿Te vas tan pronto?” Repone Laurel y Dinah entrecierra los ojos: ese tono meloso no puede significar nada bueno. “Podría necesitar tu ayuda para explicarle a la enfermera cómo es que mi herida se abrió.” 

La sonrisa descarada le anticipa a Dinah que Laurel no va a dejar pasar tan fácilmente lo que sucedió aquí. La mirada de Felicity oscila entre las dos y Dinah casi puede ver los engranajes de su aguda mente trabajando sin parar para encontrarle un sentido a las palabras de Laurel. Dinah no va a darle el tiempo necesario para que llegue a una conclusión.  
Ignorando completamente a Laurel, Dinah le pide a Felicity que por favor no la pierda de vista. 

Sus labios todavía hormiguean y una vez en el corredor, Dinah tiene que darse algo de tiempo para recomponerse. Toda la prensa está esperando la declaración oficial; ella no puede darse el lujo de lucir como si acabara de besar a la Fiscal convaleciente.


End file.
